Down to the Last Breath
by ShObZ
Summary: Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong so sudden it left a big dent on Sakura's heart. Not knowing when they will see each other again, Sakura tries her best to be strong. The trial placed in front of her made her do things she didn't know she was capable of.


Title of Story: **First of All**

**Summary: Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong so sudden it left a big dent on Sakura's heart. Not knowing when they will see each other again, Sakura tries her best to be strong. The trial placed in front of her made her do things she didn't know she was capable of. Then a girl comes later to ruin everything they have been through. Will this succeed?**

**Chapter 1: "Is this good bye?"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**Fuaaaaaahhhhh!" said Sakura as runs the sleep off her eyes.**

"**Hey Sakura! Come down now or you'll be late for school!" Toya, her elder brother yelled from the kitchen.**

**"Coming!" she said still with trace of sleepiness in her voice.**

**Sakura comes down in olive green pants and tight camouflaged shirt.**

**"Good morning oto-san, oni-chan." she greeted with such enthusiasm.**

**"Oh look! Sakura rose from the dead!" teased her elder brother.**

**Sakura was tired from last night's event. She was with Syaoran in Tomoyo's Aunt's wedding. The ceremony took most of the time as expected. Of course, the reception was a lot of fun and lasted throughout the night too. **

**While eating her breakfast, Sakura thought of what happened last night in the garden.**

**_"You look really lovely tonight Sakura."_**

**_"Thank you..."_**

**_"Uhm...Sakura..." Syaoran paused for a while._**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"I've been thinking...we have been together for almost 3 years and everything seems to be going well...i was thinking..." he stopped as Sakura touched his lips with her finger._**

**_" Let's not think of that right now...I just want to enjoy the night. Dance with me?"_**

**_Syaoran couldn't hesitate. He stared at her for a moment as the tube, satin dress emphasize the curves of her body. She really looked lovely. She had her hair up and french curls at the tip. Body glitter made her skin look smoother. A touch of light make-up made her face bloom even more. Her three inch heels made her look even taller that she already is. Syaoran was in awe. _**

**_"Syaoran? Dance with me?"_**

**_Syaoran stood up and followed her near the fountain._**

**_They danced with such passion not minding what was going on inside the room._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"Ohaio Sakura -chan!"Tomoyo greeted with a big smile on her face.**

**"Ohaio Tomoyo-kun!"**

**Syaoran came in. He got all excited when he saw Sakura.**

**"Syaoran! Hey!" she greeted running towards him to give him a hug.**

**He hugged her back. **

**"You look tired Sakura."**

**"Yeah...really am..."**

**"Uhm...I need to talk to you..." he pulled Sakura from the room and took her to the roof top.**

**"Why are we here?" she asked.**

**"I've been wanting to tell you something but before that i want to ask you an important question."**

**"What is it?"**

**" Do you love me?" this puzzled her.**

**"Of course I do! With all my heart!"**

**"WIll you love me as long as there is eternity?"**

**"Yes, I will. Why are you asking me all of this?"**

**The bell rang. They ran as fast as they can. Sakura was puzzled. She started to fear the things that may happen. She didn't see Syaoran for the rest of the day.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hello?"**

**"Good evening. Is Syaoran home?"**

**"Uhm...not right now...he's out doing some errands."**

**"Do you know when he'll be back?"**

**"Is this Sakura?"**

**"Uh...yes. Who's this?"**

**"I'm Sachiko. Syaoran's aunt. He'll be home in about 30 minutes."**

**"Oh...okay...please tell him I called. Thanks."**

**"Okay, I will. Good bye."**

**"Good bye." she out the phone down and looked at her cell phone. It was 8:30 pm.**

**Sakura decided to send him a text message.**

**"_Syaoran...pls call me asap. I really need to talk to you. I didn't see you since the rooftop and i'm just wondering what happened. Pls call me...I love you."_**

**No call or message came. She fell asleep on her bed with her cell phone in her hand. After a few minutes, her cellphone rang. She looked at it and was happy to see the number belongs to Syaoran.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Sorry to call in this late. I left my cellphone at home and i just got your message."**

**"That's okay...what happened earlier?"**

**"I prefer we talk personally."**

**" But i want to talk now..."**

**" Look out the window."**

**Sakura looked out the window and she saw Syaoran drenched in the rain.**

**" What are you doing out there? You're gonna get sick!" she put the phone down and ran downstairs then towards the gate.**

**"Are you crazy? You'll get sick!" Sakura yelled as she held the umbrella on top of their heads.**

**"I'm leaving."Syaoran butted in which made Sakura quiet in shock.**

**"What!"**

**"I'm leaving..." tears started to fill Sakura's eyes.**

**"Why?"**

**"My parents want me in China to take over the family company." **

**Sakura stood there, tears flushing her cheeks, silent.**

**"When?" she whispered.**

**"After graduation."this made her cry even more.**

**"We only have a week left together?"**

**"Yes. And i'm going to spend it with you."**

**"I don't want to."she said angrily.**

**"What? Why?"**

"I **just don't want to. I'll see you when you get back...you will come back right?"**

**"Yes,I will. I just don't know when."**

**"Well, goodbye then. Have a safe trip going there." she gave him his last kiss and went on inside.**

**Syaoran was shocked. He let out a sigh and left. The week is almost over. It's their graduation day. Sakura went up the stage when her name was called and didn't stay anymore. Syaoran was leaving the next day. What will be of their relationship if he leaves with things all messed up. He understands why she felt that way. But is this how they will end their relationship?**

**On the other hand, Sakura is in her room with her pillow drenched in tears. She checks her cellphone and saw 51 messages from Syaoran. **

**_"Will I leave it hanging this way_?" was all she could think of.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**At the airport, Syaoran tried to call her again. No answer. **

**He's still hoping that everything will be settled before he leaves.**

**30 minutes before he boards the plane still no answer from Sakura. **

**He wanted to give up. **

**"Calling all passengers of flight J417785 to Honk Kong, we are now boarding. Please proceed to gate 6-B. Thank you." called out the airline management.**

**Syaoran takes one last look on his cellphone, the headed straight to gate 6-B and boarded the plane.**

**"Goodbye Sakura..." **


End file.
